


Board Gaming Night

by faffanutter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Board Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: Naoto invites Kanji to a board game night she was invited to at college by two people I made up. Feelings are realized and cards are used.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Board Gaming Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if you don't know every single board game so i will link the rules to all of them just in case you care  
> [uno](https://service.mattel.com/instruction_sheets/42001pr.pdf) [marry mr darcy](http://www.marryingmrdarcy.com/about1.html#:~:text=In%20this%20stage%2C%20players%20will,by%20marrying%20the%20best%20Suitor.) [codenames](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Codenames_\(board_game\)#:~:text=Two%20teams%20compete%20by%20each,the%20other%20player%20or%20players.) [coup](https://upload.snakesandlattes.com/rules/c/CoupTheResistance.pdf)
> 
> i would probably recommend all these games if you ever think they seem interesting. I hope you enjoy this incredibly niche fic made for my tastes as all of them are but this is a whole new level.

“Are you really sure about this kinda thing, Naoto? I mean I know you’re good at this kinda stuff but I don’t know why you’re bringing me along.” Kanji questions. They’re both heading on their way to the event.

“I trust you to keep the conversation going. I don’t feel the most comfortable meeting new people. You will be my safety net at this event. You could also withstand making new friends as well.” Naoto is using some harsh words but the sentiment is sincere.

“Why would I want to do that? I have everybody from Inaba and you. What more do I need?” 

“When you go to a new place it is always wise to meet new people. You never know how important they might become to you. We have to try at least.”

Kanji and Naoto are heading to a board game night with some people from one of Naoto’s college classes. Kanji’s always willing to help Naoto out when she’s in a bind, so he was instantly in on the project when she called him for help. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. I’ll do my best to be friendly.”

“I have no doubt in your abilities.” Naoto’s finger is frozen at the apartment doorbell. Kanji pushes it for her.

“Lighten up Naoto. The battle hasn’t even started yet.” Naoto looks embarrassed by her lack of action. She shakes off her nerves.

“Understood.”

A moment later the door opens and two smiling faces are there to greet them. 

“So glad to see you made it Naoto-chan!” The chipper girl says. Kanji looks like his head was just hit with a gong mallet as the “Chan” reverberates through his mind. This really was a new chapter of Naoto’s life.

“Yea! I brought plenty of games tonight so I hope we can get through all of them!” The dorky boy says. 

“Thank you for having us. I hope you do not mind that I brought my colleague with me. This is Kanji Tatsumi.” Kanji bows formally. He’s been working on his manners. Maybe too much.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you! My name is Mitsuki, and this is Sosuke. Please come in!” Everybody enters the home and is led to the board game table to take a seat. Mitsuki and Sosuke sit close to eachother on one side and Naoto and Kanji sit on the other.

“So where are you from, Kanji? Which college do you go to?” Sosuke asks.

“Ah well. I came from Inaba and I don’t really do the whole college thing. I work right now. I don’t really think I’m smart enough for the whole deal. I barely scraped by in high school.” The homemakers' expressions turn a little sour but their smiles stay.

“Oh I’m sorry! That’s great for you. College isn’t for everybody! What do you work as now?” Mitsuki changes the subject.

“I uh... teach people to make cute shit. Like dollies and other crafts. When I’m not doing that I’m helping Ma run the textile shop.”

“Wow, that’s fascinating! I would love for you to show me one of your crafts sometime! You don’t really look like the type to-“

“Shall we begin the game?” Naoto interrupts. 

“Oh yeah of course! What do you wanna start with? We’ve got codenames, uno, coup, and marrying Mr. Darcy.”

“Let’s start off easy with Uno. I know how to play that one.” Naoto doesn’t look thrilled by Kanji’s choice.

“Great idea, Kanji! I’ll be dealer.” Mitsuki begins to deal 7 cards out to everybody. Naoto watches everybody as they pick up their cards. Their poker faces are horrible. Kanji is grinning like he won 2 dollars off a scratch card. This should be a cakewalk.

Time passes as they all play the game.

“Uno.” Naoto says with a subdued gleeful look.

“Ok. Take four. I’m changing it to red. Uno.” Naoto looks at Kanji with betrayal in her eyes.

“Oh. Yes. Of course.” Naoto says trying not to sound bitter as she takes her four cards.

“Wow Kanji-kun, I’m sure you’ll be sleeping in the doghouse tonight for that one!” Sosuke jeers.

“Wuh? Why’s that? You think I don’t have a bed to sleep in?”

“No I mean... well. Never mind. Red three.”

“Red 3!” Mitsuki copies Sosuke's card.

“Aw I can’t believe you’re so unoriginal. Get your own cards!” Sosuke says playfully, kissing Mitsuki on the nose.

It’s Naoto’s turn again. She has five cards and not a one of them can stop Kanji definitively from winning this turn. Naoto studied Kanji’s face, he was smiling and keeping his card face down on the table. She had to do what she had to do.

“Red five.” She says shamefully sliding her card onto the deck.

“Red six! I win!” Everybody cheers for him at the table. Kanji does a quick flex before he remembers to be normal.

“Let us play a different game. I believe this one is entirely random and hard for me to enjoy because of it.” Naoto says as eloquently as possible. It doesn’t work. The atmosphere gets weird. 

“Let’s play that codenames game or whatever you said before. That sounds up Naoto’s alley!” Kanji saves her social life with that.

“Aw Kanji-kun, you’re so good to her. She must be so lucky to have you!” Mitsuki coos. Naoto picks up what they’re putting down.

“Yea well. We have been together a long time.” Kanji does not pick this up. Naoto tugs on his sleeve under the table.

“Huh!? Who touched me?” Kanji says aggressively.

“It’s just me, Kanji. Can I have a word with you in the restroom real quick? I wish to talk about our future plans.” Sosuke and Mitsuki let out a gossipy squeal as Naoto practically drags Kanji to the bathroom.

“What’s up Naoto? You want to win next time? I’ll throw it for you.”

“It isn’t about that. I do not need you to throw a game for me... I am here to talk with you about their expectations. I believe they must think this is a double date event. I do not understand why they would invite me specifically to such an event, but that seems to be what they are looking for in us.”

“Ok so I’ll just go out there and clear our names if it bugs you.”

“No wait, I do not believe that is the best course of action any longer. You have already said that we’ve been seeing eachother for a long time. I would rather invest time in undercover work then immediately clearing up the situation. We can break up if I ever meet with them again.” Kanji looks worried at the break up part.

“So you want to fake date me out there? Is that really a good idea? I didn’t think you’d be into this kinda scheme.” Naoto’s looks a bit ashamed.

“Yes you’re right. I don’t know what’s come over me. We should just tell them the truth. It makes no sense to con them over a simple misunderstanding.” 

“Buuuut if you just want to test the waters on what it feels like to go on a group board game date, well I don’t find anything wrong with that.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“We can just try out a date or something I dunno. They already think we’re involved and all so we might as well act like it to see how it feels... right? Could be fun.” Kanji’s face is bright red.

“Oh uhm yes. Alright. That will make this night easier I suppose... Are you ready to go back with me?” Naoto is too embarrassed to look into his eyes.

“Yeah, lets do this! Do you want to uhh... hold hands on the way in? You don’t have to if you don’t want to! I just think I’d make it seem more real!” Naoto holds out her hand to him. He takes it as gently as possible.

“I’m not fragile Kanji, please do not feel the need to moderate your grip.” Kanji relaxes his hand. They walk in sync to get back to the table.

“Nice to see you two again. I set up the next game! Marrying Mr. Darcy.” Mitsuki looks mischievous. She purposefully set up a different game then the one requested. When the two of them sit they release each other’s hand and wipe the sweat off on their pants. 

“How’s that game work?” Kanji asks a little too loudly.

“Wow you must be eager to play. Poor Naoto-chan, you’re already on the hunt for another partner.” Naoto looks over to him shocked.

“I swear I’m not! I would never! You’re the only one for me!” Kanji blurts out.

“D-dont worry- uhm- dear. It’s just a game! I promise I’m not a jealous man- woman.” Naoto sighs in relief. Nailed it.

“Haha! You two are soooo cute. Anyways in this game you’re trying to collect enough points in certain categories to marry the man you want! You get points based off of different men. Darcy gives you the most points usually, so you should try to aim for him if the others haven’t captured you! The rest of us will also be trying to get married though, so watch out! We can take you down at any time.” Kanji tries to hide his excitement for the game. 

“Would it be alright if I could read the rule book? It will help me understand the game better.” Naoto doesn’t like to trust other people’s explanations of a game she’s never played when they’re in writing right next to her.

“Sure Naoto, here you go.” Sosuke hands her the rule book. Naoto quickly peruses every mechanic thoroughly. It only takes her the amount of time that dealer Sosuke takes to deal the cards out to everybody. 

“So who are you guys going to go for? I know Sosuke is going to try and steal Mr. Bingley from me again!” Mitsuki jokes.

“I am planning to marry Mr. Darcy of course. He is the goal of this game.” Naoto is carefully reading all her cards. 

“I dunno which one I want. They’re all nice looking I guess. I might go for Bingley too.”

“Not you too kanji-kun! Alright, I’ll be sure to bring shame on your name so you don’t even have a chance with him!” Mitsuki challenges.

“No way! He’s mine! Back off! I’ll destroy your whole family’s reputation if you’re not careful!” Kanji threatens. Sosuke looks at him a bit off but Mitsuki laughs.

“You’re on!” 

After a few turns are played a tea time card is picked up.

“Tea time! Everybody act friendly and start trading if you’d like!” Naoto ducks down bringing Kanji with her.

“It’s our time to strategize, Kanji. What stats are you missing to achieve your romance with Mr. Bingley.” She murmurs.

“Ah well I think I need one more friendliness. What do you need?” 

“3 more wit points. We are getting dangerously close to the end of this game. Do you have anything to help me out with? I’ll trade you for a 3 point friendliness card.”

“Sounds like a plan. Do you wanna sit closer together so we can keep an eye on each others cards or somethin? I mean we’re not goin for the same guy anyways.” Kanji offers shyly.

“Excellent idea. Our strategizing will be far easier that way.” They pop their heads back up and scooch closer together before trading cards. Kanji can feel his face heating up already. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

Time passes as the reach the proposal stage of the game. Naoto is first to roll for a husband and she easily scores Darcy. She doesn’t even need her second emergency roll. The game is definitely won for her, but nobody else really cares about that. They care about getting the right man.

Kanji is next to roll for whoever he would like. He favors Mr. Bingley. He fails all his rolls. He ends up as the old maid and entirely loses. He punches the table hard enough to let out his frustrations but not nearly hard enough to break it.

“That’s my significant other for you! He enjoys getting emotionally invested into these sorts of affairs. Please don’t break other people’s furniture... honey. I understand your enthusiasm, but you must admit defeat this time. You aren’t truly an old maid. You still have me.” Naoto says with an uncomfortably faked smile. Kanji breaks out in a sweat realizing that hitting people’s furniture isn’t generally well received.

“Ah yes... darling, I can’t believe I let myself slip like that! Sorry Mitsuki-Chan and Sosuke-kun for almost destroying your table. I hope both of you win your proposal rolls. I have already won the best game of all! The game of life... since I have my uh darling here with me... hahaaa...” Kanji smacks the table a lot lighter this time. Sosuke and Mitsuki give confused smiles before they finish the game on their own. Mitsuki ends up winning Mr. Bingley’s hand in marriage. Sosuke settles for Mr. Collins since he knew he wasn’t winning anyways.

“What will we play next? Perhaps the codenames game you mentioned earlier?” Naoto is getting close to pleading for a game less based on chance.

“Yea of course! Let me set it up!” Naoto looks up at Kanji and signals with her eyes to the bathroom again. They head over there in silence as if Mitsuki and Sosuke wouldn’t notice.

“Am I doing a good enough job?” Kanji says with some insecurity in his tone.

“We May be doing too well. Something was floating around my mind while we were playing that game. I am starting to feel like maybe this is a blatant misunderstanding of what Yu-senpai taught us. Are we really being our genuine selves out there?”

“I feel like I’m being pretty genuine out there...” Kanji looks dejected.

“I mean the part where we are lying to them about being a couple.” Naoto looks to him genuinely seeking his opinion. Kanji rubs his hand through his hair. There’s visible sweat on his brow.

“Well what if we weren’t acting, right? Like what if we just actually started, yknow... dating for real?” Naoto looks taken aback.

“Do you mean for this one night? I do not see how that is much better than pretending in the first place.”

“No dammit! I mean we start dating for real! For like an unknown amount of time.” Naoto’s face flushes bright red.

“I-I don’t quite understand the purpose.”

“What the hell do you mean you don’t understand! I’m tryna tell you I want to date you! I’ve had feelings for you through every gender! If you don’t wanna date me back that’s fine I just want you to know where I stand. These are my honest feelings!” Kanji breathes heavily as if he was just screaming to the sun. He was only speaking at a moderate disgruntle but it takes a lot to reveal your true feelings.

“Kanji... I had no idea. Yosuke was right, I really do have a tin ear for these things. Please let me asses the facts first. You have been fond of me since the begging of our association with eachother, correct?”

“Uh. Yeah. You gave me kind of an awakening or something.” Kanji says with a glint of shame.

“I see. Have you always wanted to partake in a romantic relationship with me?”

“I dunno I never thought about it too hard before I guess. As long as you were happy and I got to be in the picture somehow I was happy too. But with this fake dating stuff it’s make me think about how nice it might be... if you’ll have me anyways...” Naoto snugly rests her chin into her hand in a usual thinking position. After a few moments her eyes open with a new resolve.

“The pieces of the puzzle have come together for me now, I understand.” Kanji stares in disbelief.

“So what’s your answer?” Naoto points to Kanji as if she was pointing out a culprit in a lineup.

“I would like to continue this board game night with you as my date. You have always been by my side in life and a trusted ally I can depend on. You help me deduce things I could never see on my own. I would be honored if you were my partner.” Kanji looks relieved even though not a lot of that made much sense in a romantic context. 

“Hell yeah. Now let’s crush that game night! I’m sure we’ve been gone long enough for them to worry.” Kanji holds out his hand to her with a genuine smile. Naoto offers her own shyer one and takes his hand. Kanji practically runs back to the table dragging her along. They sit down in unison.

“Wow you two seem really happy, did everything go well in the bathroom? I know this is a date night and all but could you please save it until after we’re done?” Sosuke says trying to stir up trouble.

“Sorry pal, no more trips to the bathroom, I promise.” Kanji ignorantly apologizes. Mitsuki looks tickled pink by how bold he is about it.

“We weren’t doing anything in there except strategizing our next moves I promise! We would never do something like that on your property!” Naoto desperately tries to clear their name but Sosuke and Mitsuki just look at eachother with a devilish grin.

“It’s alright, Naoto-Chan! Let’s just start the next game! It’s codenames just like you wanted. Do you know how to play?” Mitsuki looks too smug about it all.

“No. Could you please hand me the instruction manual?” Mitsuki unhappily slides her the manual. Naoto flips through the pages as she looks over to Kanji’s direction.

“Kanji? Do you know how to play?”

“Nah, could you explain for me?”

“Of course! So you basically have two teams, I’ll keep us coupled up, and your leader has to help you guess the correct words on the board! There are also some words that will make you lose. It’s all about knowing eachother and what to say so they’ll guess the right words! That’s why it’s great for a couple night.” 

“Oh ok, sounds easy enough. Who’s leader?”

“I will be leader for our team.” 

“Ohoho Naoto-Chan I love your enthusiasm! Sosuke will be our leader. I’ll let you guys start!” 

Naoto takes the card and assesses the best choices of word to connect the rest of the words together. The words are fish, hazard, and criminal.

“Slippery.” Naoto gives as her hint.

“Oh ok this ones easy. Fish, chicken, and- well wait a minute. Criminals are pretty slippery but also so are bananas... I’m choosing banana for the last one!” Naoto facepalms.

“Kanji you have chosen the death word for us. I will have to re-evaluate my strategy for the next round.” 

“What! Really? I thought I had that for sure...”

“It was my fault, don’t worry. We will get this next time.” Naoto feels embarrassed that she didn’t account for Kanji’s way of thinking in this. Maybe this would be a good game to train her on others feelings.

Mitsuki and Sosuke get by their turn fairly easily scoring 2 points out of 3. Soon the charge changes and it’s Kanji’s turn to guess again. The words they have to connect this time are cute, grass, and nose.

“Bunny.” Naoto gives her hint.

“Cute, grass, nose.” Kanji doesn’t even think about it. Naoto looks thrilled.

“That’s right Kanji! You got it completely! Good job. She shakes his hand in gratitude.”

“I did? I really did!? Aw that’s only cuz you’re the best partner, Naoto...” Kanji becomes bashful with the rush of praise.

A few more rounds go by and the pair ace every single one, but since they entirely lost the first round they still lose by a point. Mitsuki refuses to let them play another round. Naoto is about to throw a competitive tirade until Kanji moves it all along.

“Great game you two, how about we play that coop one now?” 

“You mean coup? Sure! This ones easy to set up it has way less cards!” Kanji is half tempted to hold another meeting in the bathroom because it feels like tradition at this point. He instead puts his hand over Naoto’s resting one on the floor. Naoto glances over to him. He looks at peace. Naoto sighs in contentment.

Eventually everybody is dealt to and Naoto is already reading the rule book.

“So Kanji you play this game by knowing what your cards do and acting accordingly! You can lie about what cards you have but if you do somebody can call you out for it and make you lose one of your cards! If somebody calls you out for lying and you aren’t then they lose a card and you have to get a new one to replace the one that everybody has seen. The goal is to be the only one with cards left! We also have coins to get rid of other people.” Mitsuki explains.

“Excellent. This seems like my type of game.” Naoto says ominously.

“we’re also gonna be on teams. You can pay for other people to be on your team but once everybody is on the same team it’ll become a free for all.” Sosuke adds.

“Sounds easy enough! Let’s go!” Kanji sounds enthusiastic.

A little while into the game Naoto notices that Sosuke has been inconsistent in which leaders he’s pretending to have. On his next turn she calls him out.

“Sosuke-kun. You are obviously not telling the truth. You cannot keep pretending you have a Duke as well as an ambassador and assassin. There must be one that you are lying about. I think you do not have the duke! If you did you wouldn’t have taken tax only once, you would’ve been doing it the whole game!” Sosuke looks frightened as he reveals that he in fact never did have a Duke. Naoto looks deeply proud of herself. Kanji looks amazed. Mitsuki looks a little annoyed.

“Damn Naoto, you weren’t kidding when you said this was your kind of game. I’m a little scared.” Sosuke admits.

“Do not lie next time.” Naoto says coldly. 

The turns keep going on as normal. Naoto has lost one of her cards in a coup. Sosuke is out completely. Everybody’s been leaving Kanji alone. Naoto ducks down with him to strategize.

“You have enough money to coup Mitsuki-Chan but I think you should wait until you hit 10 coins. I want to call her out for something this next round. If I do that and I am correct about my deductions then we will be able to win the game in one turn.”

“You’re so ruthless Naoto. I dig it, lets dig their graves for them and put them to rest!” Naoto nods at Kanji’s weird metaphor with a smile as they come back up from the table.

“I don’t think you’ve been being completely honest with us Mitsuki-Chan. I do not believe that you have had an ambassador 5 times during the course of the game, the chances seem entirely unlikely, but I know it isn’t impossible. That isn’t the point I am trying to make here however.”

“Get to your point then.” Mitsuki looks apprehensive.

“I believe that you have been lying to us about having a contessa. Kanji has had two the entire game. I have also had one, the chances are far too slim for you to have one as well. Show me evidence if I’m incorrect.” Mitsuki relents and flips over one of her cards.

“Yea yea you were right. You caught me.” Naoto tilts her hat to cover her smile. Kanji then takes his turn as expected.

“Sorry I gotta do this to you Mitsuki-Chan, but I am forced to coup you this turn. Your game is over.” Kanji finishes her off. The new duo have truly proven themselves as formidable. 

“Wow thanks for coming to our board game night! That was so much fun! I hope you two will stop by again sometime!” Mitsuki says gritting her teeth essentially shoving them out the door. The door slams behind them before they can really realize what happened.

“Well... I don’t believe I’m going to be invited back there anytime soon. That is fine, of course. I showed them my true self and they did not accept me. It happens...” Naoto looks a little shaken by winning the games but losing the night.

“Ahh we don’t need those bastards anyways. And hey! We got a good night out of it! I’m glad we went even if it didn’t work out! And also... now we’re sort of a thing... I’m really happy about that...” Kanji cautiously wraps his arms around her shoulders. At first Naoto is taken off guard by the action, but then she in turn wraps her arm around his waist.

“Thank you for accompanying me on this journey. I am also pleased with the results of it.”

Kanji walks her back to her dorm before he heads home for the night.


End file.
